Más Allá de los Sueños
by Mariette Sparrow
Summary: Soñar es gratis, pero deja de serlo cuando tus sueños se tornan realidad ante tus ojos y la realidad se vuelve polvo en el viento. Comienzas a dudar de tu cordura, pero la supervivencia te hace recordar que sigues en el mundo de los cuerdos, pero... en la Tierra Media, como miembro de la Compañía y siendo alguien que ni siquiera creías ser. Dedicado a Val González, la real.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: **_"Shopo y Val, Amigas Por Siempre"._**

Cruzo la calle corriendo, a toda velocidad. Mi nombre es Sofía, pero soy más conocida como Shopo Hernández. "¡Mierda! ¡Voy tarde!", pienso cuando mi celular vibra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Un bocinazo me saca de mi loca carrera.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, tarada!-me grita un automovilista.

Me encantaría poder pararme en seco, levantarle el dedo de al medio, contestarle y salir disparada. "No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo", me apremia mi consciencia.

Llego a la otra vereda y descanso. Comienzo a caminar despacio. Respiro. ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, soy Shopo Hernández, tengo 15, soy Chilena, vivo en Talca junto a mamá y un perro (Mustafá). Me encanta tocar flauta y escribir, odio Biología, quiero ser astrónoma. Soy presidenta de mi clase y voy en primero medio. Voy en el LAM. De hecho me queda media cuadra y llego.

Mi celular vibra por enésima vez y opto por mejor no tomarlo en cuenta.

Punto de vista de Val…

Gruño y pego un zapatazo. ¡Qué rabia! La Shopo me tiene aquí esperándola en su Liceo hace media hora, ni siquiera me contesta.

Me llamo Valentina González, pero me llaman Vale o Val. Tengo 14 y estudio en el Juan Ignacio Molina, voy en primero de Media. Soy otaku, muy otaku y fujoshi, muy fujoshi. Soy talquina y vivo con mis padres y un gato. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡La música! Amo la música, toco flauta, saxo, violín, piano y un largo etcétera y siempre tocamos juntas con la Shopo, bueno… cuando podemos, el año pasado eso era más seguido.

¡Ahí viene la reina de Roma! ¡Qué se dé por muerta!

Punto de vista de Shopo…

-¡¿Estas son horas de llegar?!-me ruge Val.

-¡No me asesines!-ruego haciendo el clásico gesto de poner las manos juntas y tratar de poner mi cara más tierna, algo que desde luego no me sale, porque estoy medio muerta de risa…

Ambas nos largamos a reír y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

-Hermanita-digo.

Bueno, la Biología no quiso que fuésemos hermanas. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, ah? Me tuviste esperando minutos y horas y días y… y… y meses y… ¡Años!-me dijo con su clásico aire "ofendido" e infantil.

-Me quedé leyendo-confesé bajando la cabeza.

-¿Yaoi?-preguntó esperanzada, cubriéndose las mejillas con los puños.

-Nope… esto-dije sacando dos libros muy-muy gruesos de mi mochila que estaba por estallar y no por eso se aligeró.

-El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo-leyó.

Tras eso pegó un bufido y extendió los brazos con aire cómico.

-¿Es que no tienes otra cosa para leer?-me preguntó.

Era sabida mi obsesión por todo lo que se llamase El Señor de los Anillos, Tolkien y películas relativas al tema.

-Tú eres otaku, yo soy tolkiana… ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunté.

-Pero yo no ocupo el animé como escusa para no venirte a ver-se quejó.

-Touché-dije.

Extrañamente no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de nuestras discusiones medio locas y en broma.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Val, notando mi cambio de ánimo.

-Me duele la cabeza-dije y no podía estar siendo más sincera.

-Tengo terciana-dijo ella.

¡Vaya! Al parecer no era nuestro día. ¡Maldito invierno! Esto sí que es raro… yo maldiciendo al invierno…

De repente se formó un destello demasiado luminoso en uno de los escaños frente al Liceo y nos fuimos a sentar ahí. De inmediato sentimos cómo algo nos envolvía y sentimos los gritos de la gente alrededor.

Ambas aferramos nuestras mochilas y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Sentíamos cómo ese mismo algo nos arrastraba. Ambas gritamos.

-¡Están desapareciendo!-gritó una de mis profes sin podérselo creer… Parece que era la de Tecnológica.

-¿Desapareciendo?-preguntamos al unísono, mirándonos la una a la otra.

-¿Me ves?-pregunté a Val.

-¡Claro que te veo!-contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. ¿Me ves?-preguntó.

-Aye, Val-contesté alerta a cada detalle.

-Veo borroso-me dijo ella.

-Aye, yo también-contesté-. Todo se pone como en gris y las figuras se distorsionan, es como ver a través de un vaso con color y formas.

-Aye, es como eso-me dijo ella preocupada-. Los ruidos como que se alejan.

-No sabría decirte, sabes que tengo pésimo oído-contesté.

Un calor abrazador. Todo se va a negro y a la nada. Ya no siento nada, ni siquiera la voz de Val.


	2. Despertar en ¿La Cima de los Vientos?

Capítulo 1: **_"Despertar en… ¿La Cima de los Vientos?"._**

La inconsciencia desapareció suavemente de mi mente, aún así me dio una flojera gutural abrir los ojos. Eso significaba pararse, ducharse, vestirse, ir al liceo. El viento pasó jugueteando por mi cara y me dio un poquito de frío.

-¡Shopo! ¡Shopo! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!-gritaba Val, mientras no paraba de zamarrearme.

Un dolor seco en mi cadera y luego contra mi codo me despertó del todo.

-¡¿Quieres desnucarme contra las rocas?!-le grité en la cara de veras enojada.

Me miró furiosa, con una expresión que era aterrante, pero no me dio miedo. Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido.

-¿Crees que esto se parece a tu liceo? ¿Qué explica que nos hayamos dormido? ¡Mira! Ya es de noche-me gritó.

Yo sabía que Val tenía miedo… bueno, quizás no era miedo, sino una loca preocupación por saber dónde demonios estábamos, por qué no estábamos en el liceo, por qué habíamos desaparecido y luego nos habíamos dormido. Y para ser franca yo estaba en las mismas, pero mis deseos de locas aventuras y viajes de idas y regresos tránsfugos hizo que no me quedara paralizada.

-Con destaparme el ceso ahí no vamos a volver-ironicé y ella rodó los ojos.

El sol ya se había ocultado en ese terreno árido. Estábamos en la cima de un cerro o algo así y había un enorme fuerte de roca. En la parte superior del fuerte una fogata o algo parecido llameaba y cinco figuras: una alta y cuatro pequeñas se perfilaron en el balcón para luego esconderse. Deja vú, maldito deja vú…

FLASHBACK.

Miro fascinada la pantalla del computador. Estoy viendo La Comunidad del Anillo y voy en la escena en la que el Nâzgul atraviesa a Frodo. ¡Estúpidos Sam y Pippin que se van de picnic a la Cima de los Vientos!

-¡Maldito VK que no carga la Net!-rujo con toda mi alma cuando aparece el logo de "cargando" en la pantalla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Mierda, no puede ser-murmuro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Val con su mejor cara de no entender nada de mi cambio anímico.

-Mierda, mierda-digo caminando en un mutismo-. No puede ser no puede ser-dije caminando hasta la orilla del barranco.

-Dime-ordena Val marcando las sílabas y con cara de pocos amigos luego de pescar firme y cruelmente mí brazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo explicarte esto!-dije nerviosa.

Había dos opciones: ¡Opción Uno! Estamos en Nueva Zelanda. ¡Opción Dos! Estamos en la Tierra Media, específicamente la Cima de los Vientos. Lo más obvio es la primera opción… pero, ¿qué clase de magia nos hizo llegar hasta ahí? Eso hacía viable inclusive la segunda opción. Quizás, después de todo, el Legendarium no era sino una crónica.

-¡Dime!-pidió.

Pero no hay tiempo para contestar. Nueve figuras encapuchadas con capas hasta los tobillos recortan el cielo como sombras negras. Nâzguls.

-De ahí te explico-dije sacando personalidad de Mordor sabe dónde.

Los malditos Nâzguls chillaban horriblemente. "El ultrasonido, flaca, el ultrasonido", pienso al recordar mi profe de Física.

-Shopo, ¿qué son?-preguntó Val.

-De ahí te explico-dije echando a andar con ella agarrada de la muñeca hasta la edificación.

Seis de los espectros de los reyes corrompidos por el Anillo Único vuelan hasta la cima del castillo en ruinas, las otras hacen el camino para entrar.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó Val.

-Cállate y entra-dije con la paciencia por los suelos.

Ambas entramos y quebramos en un recodo del castillo. Nos parapetamos contra la muralla. El castillo está a oscuras. Las tres figuras entraron y siguieron de largo. Mantuve a val abrazada todo el tiempo.

En voz baja acerco mis labios a su oído. Llega el momento de contar la historia que merece ser contada y desea ser oída.

-¿Quieres saber qué son? Te lo diré. Son Nâzguls, Nueve reyes muertos pese a andar hoy y ayer por igual; nueve espectros de monarcas corrompidos por el poder de ambicionar gobernar por sobre su naturaleza; Nueve hombres que hoy no tienen más consciencia y voluntad que la sesgada por el Anillo Único: vil concentración del odio, la ira, la maldad y ambición del ser más oscuro de la Tierra Media, que es donde estamos. Buscan el Anillo, se lo deben llevar a Sauron, a Mordor. El Anillo está cerca, Val y corremos riesgo de que nos confundan con el Portador y nos maten o nos hieran para volvernos espectros como ellos-dije.

Val iba a hablar cuando sentí el chillido del Nâzgul.

-Calla-susurré.

Ambas no nos movimos ni un pelo. El espectro se acercó espada y antorcha en mano. Se quedó quieto y miró a todos lados. Y comenzó a correr hacia nosotras. Ambas maldijimos con toda el alma. El fuego de la antorcha del espectro alumbró una espada en el suelo. Me agaché y la cogí. Me puse en guardia, muy consciente de que no sabía pelear. Con un ensordecedor chillido se arrojó con su espada sobre nosotras. Le bloqueé el golpe con mi espada.

-¡Corre!-ordené a Val.

-No voy a dejarte-insistió ella buscando algo con qué defenderse. Mientras el Nâzgul y yo chocábamos espadas y él amenazaba con echarme la antorcha encima.

-¡Sube la escalera, maldita sea!-grité mientras analizaba las mil y una formas de quemar al Nâzgul.

Val comenzó a correr a la escalera y el Nâzgul se descuidó de mí para seguirla. Lo seguí, lo perforé a traición, lo jalé del brazo y lo quemé con su propia antorcha. El espectro huyó despavorido, chillando.

Val y yo nos miramos a los ojos con la respiración sibilante.

-Sube-dije con un hilo de voz.

Hasta nuestros oídos llegaban los desgarradores gritos de los hombres y los espantosos chillidos de los Nâzguls.

-Están peleando en la azotea. SI ves una antorcha, es uno de ellos, es un Nâzgul-informé.

Llegamos al segundo piso de la desvencijada estructura. La madera crujía horriblemente a nuestro paso. De pronto, una antorcha alumbró el final del pasillo. Ambas nos detuvimos en seco.

-Entra-dije señalando una puerta a mi derecha.

Ambas entramos y cerramos con llave el pestillo. Justo luego de eso sentimos el Nâzgul impactar contra la puerta reseca.

Sobre nuestras cabezas batallaban hombres vivos y muertos. Una trampilla amenazaba con derrumbarse y el polvo no dejaba de caer.

-La va a derrumbar-dijo Val mirándome secamente.

No le contesté. El techo se caía a pedazos sobre nosotras.

-Genial, vamos a esperar tranquilamente la muerte-dijo.

De pronto, el fuego comenzó a carcomer el muro. El Nâzgul se había cansado de esperar.

-¿Ves?-preguntó con esa ironía seca que sólo el enojo sacaba en ella.

-Ízame-pedí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-. Estás un poquito excedida de peso.

En eso vi una espada dentro de un talán.

-Póntelo-dije tendiéndole el arma dentro del cinturón.

Ella se lo puso.

-Ahora levántame, voy a abrir la trampilla-dije.

Val me izó de las caderas y, tras luchar un buen rato contra la trampilla, logré abrirla de un solo golpe. Me sujeté del borde y, tras ver que el área estaba medianamente despejada, salí a la azotea. Me descolgué de cabeza y ayudé a Val a subir, aunque ella es mil veces más ágil que yo.

Afuera la situación no estaba mucho mejor… ¡A quién engaño! Les quedaban sólo dos espectros y concluían. Había como diez hombres y un Hobbit. Cuando iban a atacar al Hobbit, nos acercamos con Val a retaguardia y convertimos al espectro en una brocheta. Miré al Mediano a la cara y le reconocí: era Bilbo Baggins.

Bueno, ya faltaba sólo uno, pues otro se estaba quemando dentro y del otro no teníamos ni idea, no al menos hasta que los vimos irse juntos.

-¡Se regeneran! ¡Una y otra maldita vez se regeneran! ¡Odio a esos malditos espectros!-rugió uno de los hombres.

-En tus zapatos agradecería haber triunfado-hablé.

-Con mi casa quemándose y mis hombres hambrientos… y como si fuese poco, oyendo los desvaríos de una niña loca-bufó.

-Una niña loca que sin embargo está lo suficientemente cuerda como para notar que ese fuego se apaga con agua y que tus hombres siguen vivos-repliqué.

Él bufó descreído y me miró a la cara. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro palideció.

-La Heredera de Isildur… no, no puede ser; la Jefa de los Dúnedain del Sur; la Comandanta de los Montaraces del Sur…-murmuró con su labio temblando enloquecedoramente.

De inmediato los hombres y el Hobbit se postraron frente a mí, mientras Val y yo teníamos la boca bien abierta, y dijeron a coro:

-¡Salve Princesa Heredera del Reino de Gondor y Arnor! ¡A vuestros pies, Jefa de los Dúnedain del Sur!-.

-¡¿Ah?!-esa fue la reacción que teníamos Val y yo en ese preciso instante.

-Mi nombre es Bhinderban y soy vuestro segundo de tropa-se presentó.

-Ella es Valentina y yo me llamo Sofía-nos presenté aún en semi coma.

-Os conocíamos como Gondraen, hija de Gilraen y Arathorn de Gondor-dijo Bilbo bien confundido.

-Y de esta otra muchacha no teníamos ni noción-dijo despectivamente Bhinderban.

-Eso es porque no os informáis-dije con sorna-. Dime una cosa, Bilbo, ¿hace cuánto dejaste la Comarca?-pregunté.

-Un año-contestó él.

-Tiempo suficiente para los Jinetes Negros-murmuré-. ¡Eh, vosotros dos!-ordené a dos de mis (nótese, mis) hombres-, lleváoslo a Rivendel. Lo más lejos posible de aquí y a la brevedad. Aquí pasará algo que no querrá ver.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bilbo-. ¿Le pasó algo a Frodo?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo-repliqué.


	3. Gondraen, Hija de Gilraen

Capítulo 2: **_"Gondraen, Hija de Gilraen"._**

**Disclaimer: **

Ahoi a todo el mundo, en los capítulos anteriores he olvidado colgar el Disclaimer, no me matéis. Bueno, es más que obvio que no soy JRR Tolkien, por ende, por mero uso de la lógica, todo lo que pertenezca a su Legendarium de la Tierra Media (Señor de los Anillos incluido) no es de mi autoría.

Este capítulo va dedicado a la verdadera Val González, a la que estoy tratando de plasmar aquí (tranquila, Val, tu rol es mucho más trascendental que ser la mascota del sofá), y a José López, a quien tengo esperando desde octubre por el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Después de que di la orden, los dos hombres a los que mencioné pescaron a Bilbo y comenzaron el camino a Rivendel, el valle de Imladris quedaba más bien cerca, como a una quincena de viaje a pie. En aproximadamente un mes los tendría de vuelta.

Comenzó a hacer frío, era aproximadamente la medianoche y la Cima de los Vientos he de decir que le hace honor al nombre. La vieja construcción de la época de Gil-Galad e Isildur era un frigorífico, eso lo noté cuando volvimos a entrar.

No me quejé, Val tampoco. A decir verdad no tengo ni idea si sintió frío o no. Con los hombres que nos quedaban nos dimos la lata de recorrer la torre de una punta a la otra para ver si quedaba algún Nâzgul o un pedacito de éste.

Afortunadamente no había rastro de enemigos. Gandelort y Bhinderban nos guiaron a ambas hasta una habitación, que supuestamente era en la que pasaríamos la noche.

Cuando abrieron la puerta descubrí que no íbamos a dormir precisamente en la suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas ni nada que se le asemejase. Era un cuartucho de menos de dos metros de ancho y dos de largo. El suelo era de tablas roídas por los ratones, la humedad y demás. Algunos de los maderos estaban tan carcomidos que dejaban entrever hasta la planta baja. Lo mismo sucedía con los tablones de las paredes que dejaban ver a las otras habitaciones.

Había una pequeña ventanita sin vidrios por la cual no cabía ni una hoja de limonero. No había ninguna clase de amoblado. Cuando nos dejaron ahí, la pieza se tornó oscura: no había ni una vela.

Con Val arrimamos nuestras mochilas en un rincón, cuidando de que no hubiese arañas que se colasen entre nuestras cosas y nos dieran una sorpresa poco grata.

Como felizmente era invierno, nos quitamos las cosas que traíamos de abrigo (chaquetas, chalecos, bufandas y gorros). Las chaquetas las tendimos en el suelo para aislarnos, las bufandas y los gorros y demás los metimos en las mochilas para usarlos de almohada. Los chalecos los usaríamos como tapado.

Durante largo rato nos quedamos sentadas mirando la ventana. De súbito, Val se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Me quedé con mi mejor cara de "qué-bicho-le-picó". Aunque, probablemente no pasaba nada… y si pasaba tenía sus motivos para sentirse molesta.

Como nunca he sido muy amiga de acostarme temprano (para mí las tres de la madrugada es temprano aún), me quedé mirando la ventana y pensando cualquier sandez que se me viniera a la cabeza.

Enfrascada como estaba en mis ideas, no me percaté de que una lucecita dorada comenzó a formarse a mi lado hasta que sentí cómo un pequeño punto de calor se posaba en mi brazo izquierdo.

Me volteé un tanto sorprendida, porque era raro encontrar un punto de calor con ese frío gutural. Y ahí había un círculo de una linda luz dorada flotando junto a mí. Forcé la vista y distinguí un punto blanco en el centro, el cual se clarificó hasta dar forma a una pequeña mujercita de no más de diez centímetros de altura. Era una de las llamadas polillas. Una aliada de Gandalf.

-Mae Govannen, Merenwen Alcarin o Gondor-me saludó con una vocecita aguda y con una leve genuflexión con la cabeza.

¿Merenwen Alcarin? Enarqué una ceja y rodé los ojos. ¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Cuántos malditos nombres tenía ahí?! ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho de mí?...

-Mae Govannen-contesté-. ¿Vienes de parte de Olorin?-pregunté, recordando que ese era el nombre que daban al mencionado mago en Valinor, lugar del que eran sirvientas las polillas.

-Jais-contestó.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora les daba con hablar en sindarin… ¿O eso era quenya? Ni idea, para ser honesta. Lo único que sabía era que no podría mantener una conversación coherente en lenguas élficas durante mucho tiempo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿podrías cambiar al Westron?-pregunté en español. No tenía idea de cómo podía entender el westron y hablar con los montaraces si el westron era el inglés y yo había hablado español todo el tiempo (y ellos me habían contestado en español).

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!-contestó ella dándose cuenta de su error y sonriendo tímidamente.

Le sonreí con todo lo que me dieron los labios. Necesitaba una respuesta urgente, así que más valía que la polilla se diera prisa.

-Debes de preguntarte qué haces aquí. Te diré que vengo de parte de tu protector. Se ha dado cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de que enfrentes aquello para lo que has nacido, por Gondor y la Tierra Media-dijo para luego poner cara de susto y desaparecer.

¿Por Gondor y la Tierra Media?... Definitivamente, ese era el día en que yo había perdido el poco juicio que me venía quedando.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-sonó la fastidiada voz de Val por detrás de mis espaldas.

¡Ah! Esa era la conexión con la realidad. ¿Habría sido eso lo que ahuyentó a la polilla?

-¿Te sorprendería saber que ni yo lo sé?-pregunté sin darme vuelta.

Val soltó un bufido.

-Puede sonar una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿por qué estás molesta?-le pregunté.

-¿Molesta? ¿Yo?-preguntó con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz-. Para nada, sólo que parezco casi tu mascota, pero no, no me molesta-ironizó.

-¿Mascota?-pregunté sin entender mucho que digamos.

-Oye, si ni Santa Isabel me conoce. Todo el mundo está así como ¡Oh, qué emoción! contigo y a mí ni me pescan. Todos hacen lo que tú decís y yo ahí quedo no más, poh-dijo.

-Mi culpa será-ironicé.

Val soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó. Probablemente había visto la polilla además de escuchar mi voz.

-Algo de que un mago, Gandalf, que supuestamente es mi protector, descubrió que era la hora de que yo luchara por lo que había nacido y toda una volada mística-dije completamente concentrada en el nuevo tema y olvidándome por completo de lo que nos había llevado hasta ahí.

-¿Ves?-preguntó con la ceja izquierda levantada.

-¿Crees que si yo fuese la única que necesitan aquí te hubiesen transportado hasta aquí? Yo creo que no-contesté.

Sin más las dos nos dormimos sin muchas ganas de seguir conversando acerca de nada.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido y desperté con el sonido de unos golpes secos sobre algo duro. Me paré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, algo que es de veras muy difícil para mí. Me volteé y miré a Val, quien seguía durmiendo como tronco.

Caminé hasta la ventana y ahí vi a varios de los montaraces cortando leña. ¡Joder! Yo les había dicho que cortaran leña, sí… pero me refería a que la cortaran para calefaccionarnos durante la noche… Ahora ya ni hacía frío.

De repente las palabras de la polilla se me vinieron de golpe a la cabeza. Así que tenía que enfrentar aquello para lo que había nacido, ¿eh? Lo haría. Pensé en despertar a Val para que me acompañara a la Comarca. Luego pensé que quizá sería arriesgarla innecesariamente… no en vano me dicen que tiendo a ser sobre protectora con mis amigos.

Me agaché y comencé a empacar mis cosas. Me sentí feliz de que ese día hubiésemos planeado una convivencia en el curso. Además de mi café (que estaba más frío que el iceberg con el que chocó el Titanic) y mi manzana andaba trayendo mayonesa y un paquete de galletas de kilo.

Me colgué mi mochila y me cercioré de que no se me quedara nada. Entonces miré a Val y me decidí a dejarle aunque fuese una nota. Tomé un cuaderno, mi lápiz pasta azul y escribí:

"Ahoi Val:

Me piro a la Comarca, específicamente a Hobbiton. Tú quédate a investigar una cosita que dos (entre esas cómo demonios llegamos aquí) y si vez a un mago que anda vestido de gris con un caballo blanco, dile que me he ido. (Lo mismo si ves a cuatro hobbits y un humano, juntos o por separado, da igual).

Cualquier cosa, sales al llano que enfrenta la puerta principal del fuerte y andas hacia el sur hasta encontrar un camino. Lo sigues por seis días hacia el oeste y llegarás a Bree, ahí dejaré noticias por si las moscas y te indicarán cómo llegar a Hobbiton o los Gamos.

O si no, vas hacia el mismo camino y andas al este por dos semanas: llegarás a Rivendel.

Cuídate, bonne nuit mon amie, merci per tout,

Shopo".

Ahora sí. Arranqué la hoja y la dejé donde ella pudiese verla. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré. Bajé la escalera y caminé hasta las caballerizas después de recorrer un tanto.

Por pura buena fortuna, nadie me vio. Encontré un caballo pinto de tonos café y blanco. Se notaba que era más bien manso. Me acerqué a tocarlo y lanzó un relincho feliz. Lo saqué de las caballerizas. Por pura buena suerte tenía la montura bien puesta.

No sé por qué demonios se me ocurrió esa jodida idea: nunca he sabido montar, perfectamente podría haber cubierto la distancia a pie. Así me hubiese ahorrado problemas… y respuestas.

¿Qué recuerdo de esa mañana? ¡Ah, sí! Me despertaron golpeando la puerta como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. ¿Caso una no podía dormir tranquila ahí? Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. ¿Y la Shopo? ¿Dónde se metió esa floja de mierch?

Entró Bhinderan, Bhinderban, en fin ese tipo.

-¿Dónde está Gondraen?-me preguntó.

¡Uf! Parece que aquí durmió mal anoche, porque me miró con una cara (como la de alguien normal después de que le obligaran a ver Yaoi o Yuri o no sé). Entonces vi un papelito y me di cuenta de que las cosas de la Shopo no estaban.

-¿Dónde está Gondraen?-me preguntó de nuevo.

¡Tipo de mierch! ¡Me cae mal! Leí el papelito, ¿con que la Comarca? ¡Pastelaza! ¿Quién se cree para no dejarme ir con ella? Dejé el papelito en el suelo y empecé a prepararme para acompañarla. Por nada del mundo me iba a quedar ahí. Entonces el tipo tomó el papel y salió corriendo gritando que la iba a atrapar, que ella tenía que haberse quedado aquí y no sé qué cuestión más.

Ya sabía yo que el tipo era egoísta, quizás por eso la Sofi se fue sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Tomé mis cosas y salí detrás de él. Me puso más trabas para salir, pero es tan tonto que no sabe vigilar las ventanas… Pesqué un caballo y partí no más, qué le iba a hacer…

No llevaba yo más de media hora de galope cuando sentí ruido de cascos detrás de mí. ¡Demonios! Me paré en seco a ver quién era y de inmediato deseé no haberme detenido: se trataba de Bhinderban. Espoleé el caballo y éste echó a correr.

Detrás sentí a Bhinderban cada vez más cerca. Y en un momento llegó a casi rozar mi brazo con su mano. Giré bruscamente a la derecha y anduve en círculo detrás de su caballo para luego seguir andando derecho.

Espoleó y echó a andar detrás de mí. Sentí cómo desenvainaba su espada. Hizo luz contra una roca y eso me desconcentró y encabritó al caballo. Galopó y me cortó los cinchos.

El caballo en uno de sus giros me botó al suelo y echó a galopar. Bhinderban desmontó y se lanzó encima de mí. Me apresó con una de sus manos gigantes las dos manos. Aún medio atontada por la caída le golpeé en la entrepierna con una rodilla.

Medio aullando de dolor me atrapó las dos piernas con sus piernas y cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. Comenzó a descargarme puñetazos con la mano derecha en la cabeza, el rostro y el hombro.

Un sonido de cascos a todo volumen resonó en el aire. Bhinderban volteó la cabeza y le seguí la mirada. Desde detrás de uno de los miles de montículos que tenía la zona apareció Val andando a todo lo que daba el pobre caballo.

-Suéltala-gritó.

Llevaba desenvainada en la mano la espada que habíamos encontrado la noche anterior. Sin siquiera molestarse en levantarse de encima de mí, le hizo puntería con una piedra más bien pequeña y le dio de lleno en la sien. Val cayó al suelo. Él se puso de pie entonces para recogerla y ella le lanzó una estocada que le dejó en malas condiciones el hombro derecho, a la altura de la clavícula. Aullando de dolor, Bhinderban le hizo el juego del reloj con la espada y para evitar ser fileteada, Val saltó con tan mala suerte que cayó. El montaraz le golpeó la cabeza con el pie derecho, noqueándola.

-Sois de aquí, no de la Comarca. Dejad que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos-fue su frívolo dictamen.

No pude contestar nada más, ni siquiera escupirle. Caí inconsciente.


	4. Eldariel, la Hija de Húrin

Capítulo 3: **_"Eldariel: La Hija de Húrin"._**

**Nota de Autora:**

Ahoi a todo el mundo. Antes de dejarles el capítulo, quiero decir que dedico este capítulo a mi gran amigo José López, quien ha leído toda esta loca historia y me ha alabado todo este estúpido desvarío. ¡Gracias José! Bueno, pongan "No Queda Sino Batirnos" de Mägo de Oz, la banda que unió esta amistad y disfruten el capítulo.

Un ruido a todo volumen me despertó de golpe. Un dolor lacerante me partió la cabeza en tres mil pedazos.

-¡Abrid la puerta!-escuché que gritaban.

Estaba oscuro.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-pregunté en voz alta.

Miré hacia todos lados. Fui incapaz de reconocer el lugar. Era una estancia pequeña y pobre sin ventanas ni muebles ni nada excepto mi presencia. De inmediato me corregí: nuestra presencia. Val yacía a mi lado completamente inconsciente.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?-de veras no recordaba nada.

-¡Abrid la puerta!-gritaron dos hombres golpeando la puerta principal.

Recordé que Bhinderban me había apresado cuando iba a galope tendido a la Comarca. Había sido brutal, yo había quedado medio atontada. Val, que se había negado a dejarme ir sin acompañarme, había visto cómo mi segundo me golpeaba y, sin poderlo aguantar, había salido en mi defensa.

Bhinderban la había noqueado. Y en lo personal, lo último que escuché fue "Sois de aquí, no de la Comarca. Dejad que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos".

-¡Abrid!-gritaron ambos hombres al unísono.

Presentí que si no les abrían, derivarían la puerta. Me dispuse a bajar a ver qué querían (y dicho sea de paso, pegarme un viajecito a la Comarca). Sólo entonces descubrí que ambas estábamos atadas de pies y manos en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos. Decir que maldije ferozmente a Bhinderban es poco, decir que escupí toda su ralea es más apropiado.

-Decidme, ¿qué pueden hacer los Montaraces del Sur por dos hombres de Gondor?-oí a Gandelort preguntar.

Acto seguido sentí gritos y carreras pesadas por todo el fuerte.

-Val… Val, despierta… Val, hay asaltantes en el fuerte-dije remeciendo como pude a Val.

Por una razón que no puedo explicar no me creí mis palabras del todo. Asaltantes… esas voces las conocía.

-Mh… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó suavemente sin volver del todo en sí.

-Despierta, hay extraños en el fuerte-dije.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó-. Estamos atadas.

-No lo sé, pero mejor despiertas que dormidas-contesté.

Por una razón que no puedo explicar sentí una profunda sensación de seguridad.

-No podéis pasar, ¡volved!-gritaban Gandelort y Bhinderban.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una mortecina luz se coló dentro. Dos sombras se perfilaron en el raído dintel. Ambas figuras fornidas entraron espada en mano. A Val y a mí se nos paralizó el corazón.

-Boromir, busca por ahí-dijo uno de los dos.

"Boromir y Aragorn", pensé entendiendo esa extraña seguridad que había sentido segundos antes. Dicho y hecho. Segundos después ambos gondorianos entraron en la habitación dejando ver sus facciones.

-Por Ilúvatar-susurró Boromir.

Sentí su mirada sobre Val. Se acuclilló a su lado.

-No puede ser… la Hija de Húrin-susurró extasiado, al borde del llanto.

Acunó el rostro de Val con las manos y le besó la frente.

-¿Dónde has estado, pequeña? Faramir y yo te hemos buscado incansablemente-dijo.

Val estaba sin palabras.

-Mi pequeña hermanita-dijo abrazándola.

Me dio un poquito de risa, debo admitir, la cara que Val puso. Pero me quedé callada por dos motivos… en realidad tres. ¡Motivo número uno! Admitamos que la situación era incómoda para Val… ser abrazada por un desconocido cuando no tolera ni los abrazos de las personas conocidas y no poder ni moverse para sacárselo de encima. ¡Motivo número dos! No podía hacer ruido, por si pasaba piola, digo yo. ¡Motivo número tres! Me reía y Val me mataba.

Boromir por esas cosas extrañas de la vida tropezó no sé cómo conmigo y me vio a la cara.

-Aragorn, ¡aquí hay otra!-gritó como ya creyendo que se estaba pegando un rayón.

Los ojos del heredero al trono de Gondor se abrieron como charolas al oír lo dicho por su compatriota. Se acercó con el sigilo y la incredulidad de un gato; se arrodilló a mi lado. Con sutileza inimaginable para un hombre de su talla, talló mi rostro con ambas manos. Un suspiro de fascinación escapó de sus labios.

-La Heredera de Isildur… Merenwen… ¿Dónde has estado, hermana?-.

Me abrazó. Boromir hizo otro tanto con Val. Ambas nos miramos de reojo, sin poderlo creer. Val con suerte sabía que estábamos en la Tierra Media, no tenía ni idea de quién era Boromir de Húrin. Yo… bueno, sabía que allí era la hija del difunto rey de Gondor, pero jamás había analizado que eso me hacía hermana de Aragorn. Me sumergí en una confusión total. Ni yo era quien creía ser.

Llegaron mis montaraces. Sólo ahí los gondorianos notaron que estábamos atadas.

-Dejadles en libertad-ordenó Aragorn.

-Han desobedecido a las reglas de los Montaraces del Sur-replicó Bhinderban.

-Esta mujer-dijo Aragorn señalándome-es tu capitana, no tu esclava. Y esta otra-señaló a Val, por el hecho de ser una dama e hija del Senescal Regente de Gondor le debes respeto.

-No hasta que obedezcan-replicó Bhinderban.

-¡Desatadles!-gritaron ambos gondorianos esgrimiendo sus armas.

Ante eso, Bhinderban y Gandelort se vieron en la obligación de desatarnos. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación la de estar sin las cuerdas! Nos quedamos ahí a dormir. Ambos soldados se quitaron sus capas para improvisar unas frazadas para nosotras. Nos abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

Abrí los ojos. Val y Boromir parecían dormidos, pero conozco a Val mejor que a la palma de mi mano: estaba despierta.

-Por favor, explícame-pedí suavemente a Aragorn.

-Mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar, pequeña-me contestó.

-La guerra no espera a nadie-repliqué incorporándome.

Recién ahí se dignó a abrir sus ojos grises. Boromir y Val nos miraban, esta última porque exigía una explicación al igual que yo.

"Hace quince años Gilraen y Finduilas vieron su última luz. El mal de Mordor poseyó a la Dama de Gondor y a la Dama de Húrin. Murieron en el parto. Sus hijas eran dos demonios-se detuvo a mirarnos a Val y a mí-. Aún no lo eran, pero sus almas iban a acabar por envenenarse. La única forma de evitarlo era hacer sus almas nacer en un lugar distinto al que habían sido concebidas y al que habían nacido y quemar sus cuerpos- Val y yo estábamos en semi coma-. Gandalf y la Dama Galadriel oficiaron el conjuro que os transportó. No sé dónde habéis estado, pero os hemos buscado a ambas".

Decir que nos quedamos con la boca abierta es poco, decir que casi nos da un paro cardiaco a ambas sería más apropiado. Aragorn nos explicó que la Dama Galadriel se había encargado de Val y que Gandalf había preparado el conjuro para mí.

Tras eso, ninguno de los cuatro tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. Nosotras estábamos medio espirituadas con nuestra tránsfuga historia y biografía, ellos ya no querían ni siquiera mover la mandíbula del cansancio.

Nos quedamos dormidos todos hasta el día siguiente. Al despertar entorné los ojos para que no se notase que había dejado el mundo onírico. Aragorn estaba con el rostro cubierto por una capucha, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y fumando su pipa con aire pensativo. No decía nada, solamente hacía subir y bajar su brazo con una quietud que evidenciaba las dudas que le mutilaban.

Boromir tampoco hablaba y su actitud daba a entender que estaba sumergido en su mundo interior. Sentado a horcajadas en el suelo pasaba un paño seco a su bien más preciado: el Cuerno de Gondor.

Acostada cuan larga era, estaba Val a mi lado. Todavía no daba señales de despertar. Alargué el brazo para remecerla y despertarla.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó Aragorn con una sonrisa torcida que no le alcanzaba a cubrir la capucha- Y aquí despierta la Heredera del Mago Gris-dijo caminando hasta mí.

Me limité a enarcar una ceja ante eso. Al parecer en la Tierra Media todo se manejaba con herencias. No llevaba ni tres días y ya era heredera al Trono de Gondor, la Heredera de Isildur y ahora la Heredera del Mago Gris, es decir, de Gandalf. Me preguntaba para qué demonios quería Gandalf una heredera si yo no sabía ni magia…

-¿Qué hay, caballeros?-pregunté haciendo una genuflexión con la cabeza.

Si bien el diálogo fue corto y conciso, bastó para que Val se removiese molesta entre sus colchas, dando cuenta de que la habíamos despertado. Abrió los ojos y los clavó con furia en Aragorn.

-Y si fuese poco, aquí despierta la Heredera de la Dama de la Luz-anunció Boromir con orgullo fraternal.

Ahora fue su turno para enarcar la ceja. A diferencia mía, se limitó a guardar total silencio y así no evidenciar que no entendía ni que leches.

-Aragorn, Boromir, ¿les puedo pedir un pequeño favorcito?-pedí con un poquito de sarcasmo.

-Claro-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¡¿Podrían explicarnos qué demonios es eso de Heredera del Mago Gris y Heredera de la Dama de la Luz?!-exigí.

Ellos me miraron con una expresión de jamás haber escuchado una frase tan fuerte y Val siguió enarcando la ceja, esta vez en dirección a mí.

-¡¿Qué?!-les pregunté a la defensiva- ¿Acaso ahora me van a decir que ese no es vocabulario para una dama?

Val me miró con un gesto divertido y ellos salieron de su pasmo.

-¿Acaso no entendieron la historia de anoche?-preguntó Aragorn.

-Yo por mi parte sí entendí-dije cortándole el sarcasmo-. ¿Tú entendiste, hermanita?-pregunté volviéndome a Val.

Val me miró con gesto un poco ofendido.

-En primer lugar… ¡No soy tu hermana!-exclamó y cuando ya se calmó y suavizó la voz-. Y no, no entendí nada-dijo.

-Bueno, hermanita, es natural que no entiendas nada si no sabes de la Tierra Media-le dije como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¡No soy tu hermana!-replicó con gesto "enojado" e infantil.

Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación que había pasado por todos los tonos de voz y humores existentes en el mundo, nos volvimos a Aragorn y Boromir quienes nos miraban con una expresión que demostraba que en ese preciso instante se preguntaban si éramos o no las personas que habían estado buscando.

-Bueno, hermanita, en vista y considerando que no entendiste ni que leches… ¿Sabes lo que es Mordor?-pregunté.

-No-contestó ella.

-¿Sauron?-pregunté enarcando la ceja.

-Nope-contestó ella.

-¿La Sombra de Mordor?-pregunté con alzando ambas cejas.

-Tampoco-dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

-¿Gilraen y Finduilas?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Nones-dijo ella.

-¿Gondor y Húrin?-pregunté con un hilillo de voz.

-¡Que te dicen que no!-exclamó ella.

-Ya, no me pegues-exigí juntando las manos.

Ambas soltamos una ligera carcajada.

-Bueno, hermanita, te cuento-comencé-. Hace como chorromil años Ilúvatar, el dios de los de aquí, quiso crear el Arda, que es el planeta en que estamos. ¿Claro hasta ahí?-pregunté.

-Aye, no soy tan lenta, ¿okay?-preguntó con aire ofendido.

-¿De dónde vienen no creen en Ilúvatar?-preguntó Aragorn.

-Nope-dijimos ambas al unísono.

-Bueno y para que le saliera más fácil crear tremenda cuestión dividió su cerebro en hartas partes, de las que salieron espíritus: los Valar. Pero había uno muy malo: Melkor, el cual quería esclavizar a todos y apropiarse de Arda, ¿claro hasta ahí?-pregunté.

-Sí, ¿pero en qué se relaciona eso con nosotras?-me preguntó con su mejor expresión de "¿Podrías ir al grano ya?".

-Larga historia, espera y verás. El punto es que se le ocurrió ocupar un lugar en la Tierra Media: Mordor, que desde ese momento es un lugar como casi el infierno, ¿claro hasta…?-me interrumpió.

-¡Sí, te entiendo! Termina de una vez-me exigió.

-Básicamente, comenzó a comprarse a mucha gente y, entre esos, se compró a Sauron, quien era como su sirviente. Luego de eso no sé cómo es que Melkor desaparece de la historia y Sauron se queda con Mordor. Crea los Anillos de Poder, sigue comprándose y esclavizándose gente, y Mordor si era un infierno ahora no sé con qué palabra describírtelo, ¿savvy, hermanita?-continué.

-Aye, no te pongas a contar la historia de los Anillos que esa me la contaste ayer. ¿Estás más cerca de nuestra parte?-preguntó con tono fastidiado.

-Aye. Pasaron dos mil quinientos años con el Anillo perdido, Gollum lo encontró, luego Bilbo después de quinientos años lo encontró y Gollum confesó en Mordor dónde está el Único-.

Aragorn y Boromir se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa y con espanto.

-¿Qué? No me van a decir que no lo esperaban, ¿o sí?-pregunté-. El asunto es que por ende Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, el Fabricante del Anillo, se enteró dónde estaba su Poder y decidió armar la media guerra hace sesenta años para encontrarlo y así poder apropiarse de cuanta cosa pueda caminar. En eso liberó un terror que era desconocido hasta ese entonces: La Sombra de Mordor. Pero los Hijos de Isildur y de Húrin, véase los humanos de Gondor, resistieron. El reino de Gondor es fuerte y él decidió atacar ahí para apoderarse de dichas tierras. Entonces descubrió que Gilraen, la Reina, y Finduilas, la esposa del Senescal, estaban embarazadas y que sus hijos tendrían algún tipo de poder. Entonces decidió colocar en dichos hijos, que no éramos sino nosotras, toda su malicia, para que cuando crecieran fueran demonios y le ayudasen a destruir todo. Pero, en un intento desesperado por salvar nuestras almas, un Mago muy poderoso y la Elfa más poderosa de todas nos transportaron a América, a Chile, al vientre de nuestras madres biológicas de allá en forma de almas y nacimos ahí sin ninguna falla. Fin de la historia, ¿entendiste ahora?-pregunté.

-Errr… No-contestó ella y yo me limité a golpearme la frente.

-Y ahora, Sauron, les ha llamado a ambas. Es la hora en que todos sus ejércitos a lo largo de la Tierra Media se reúnen y en vosotras reside un gran poder, no sólo por los cargos que tienen en Gondor, sino que por el que él quiso darles y por el que les dieron Gandalf y Galadriel-explicó Aragorn.

-Veo que con los años ha perdido todo vestigio de magia y poder: si quería que acudiésemos al llamado tenía que transportarnos hasta la Tierra Media, sí, de preferencia hasta Mordor-añadí con ironía.

-Por eso los Jinetes Negros acudieron cuando llegaron hasta aquí-dijo Aragorn.

Con Val nos miramos. ¡Vaya! Eso sí que explicaba muchas cosas…

-Y no las llevaron a Mordor, den gracias. Ahí estaba la protección de Galadriel y de Gandalf-dijo Aragorn.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso de que somos sus Herederas y todo ese tema?-pregunté.

-Para protegerles y para oficiar el conjuro que les llevó hasta el lugar donde crecieron, tuvieron que poner en ustedes parte de su poder. Son Herederas del Poder de Galadriel y de Gandalf. Ambas tienen un lugar, por ende, en el Concilio Blanco, pues son sus protegidas, una por ser la protegida y Heredera de un Istari, la otra por ser protegida y Heredera de Galadriel, además de amiga de los Eldar-.

Con Val cruzamos miradas de confusión y de no entender mucho. De veras, nos costaba seguirle el hilo a las palabras de Estel.

-Si Gondraen quisiera ocupar el báculo de Mithrandir y con él su poder, podría hacerlo. Si Eldariel quisiera ocupar el Espejo de Galadriel y el Anillo Nenya podría hacerlo. Ambas pueden hacer cosas que sólo sus protectores pueden hacer…-dijo él.

-Porque nos transfirieron parte de su poder-dije como para tratar de ver si había captado o no.

-Exacto. Y también, pueden ocupar poderes de los Istari y los Eldar-confesó.

Ambas nos miramos enarcando la ceja. Todo lo poco que habíamos conseguido entender, se había ido con todo el camino a Mordor.

-Porque en ustedes también hay parte del espíritu del Istari-dijo mirándome a mí- y del de los Eldar-dijo mirando a Val a los ojos.

Desde debajo de la fortaleza de la Cima de los Vientos se sentían gritos y cosas cayendo. Los trozos de madera rodaban y los hombres reían mientras hacían su trabajo. Era el trajín diario del refugio de los Montaraces del Sur (refugio que irónicamente estaba en el Norte del continente). El silencio gutural que se había formado entre nosotros cuatro era quebrado en la lejanía por aquellas voces que nada sabían lo que acontecía en ese cuarto. Me pareció que recién despertaba de un sueño, que ahora volvía a la realidad, una realidad en la que influiría enormemente lo que había acontecido en mis visiones.

-Cuando llegamos nos enteramos de que intentabais ir a la Comarca, ¿qué pensáis hacer ahora?-preguntó Aragorn cuando consideró que ya volvíamos a ser las mismas de siempre.

-Yo por mi parte iré a la Comarca-aduje.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Val con una ceja en alto y retintín irónico- ¿No será muy poca gente?-preguntó.

La miré sin querer captar la ironía.

-Si tú vas, yo voy. ¿Dime qué podemos hacer? No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados-me dijo.

La miré con una sonrisa en los labios. Finalmente no me iba a dejar sola… a decir verdad, jamás creí que me dejaría sola… Sin avisar ni nada, la pesqué de los hombros y le di un abrazo a mi más asfixiante estilo. A lo cual ella se tuvo que zafar de mí con brazos y piernas.

-Como les fue antes, dudo que estés en condiciones de ir sola, Gondraen-me dijo Aragorn.

-Ya no pienso en ir sola-contesté.

-Parece que el destino ya está trazado: vosotras dos iréis a la Comarca y nosotros daremos la alarma en Rivendel. Hay que celebrar Concilio cuanto antes. Espero no lleguemos demasiado tarde. Este es el inicio de los Cuatro Caminantes-anunció Aragorn con el aire más solemne que pudo para la reducida audiencia.

Sin mediar palabra ambos extrajeron del ligero equipaje que portaban un poco de comida y nos la entregaron. También nos dieron un poco de dinero.

-Es Cram y Miruvor. Suficiente para llegar hasta Bree. Aquí tienen un poco de dinero para comprar allá lo que necesiten hasta llegar a la Comarca. Marchad alerta y ocultas, de preferencia no llevéis cabalgadura-indicó Aragorn.

Con Val nos repartimos el cargamento de dinero y de alimentos de forma equitativa, por si nos distanciábamos y nos perdíamos.

-Un regalo de los Elfos-dijo Boromir entregando a Val un carcaj repleto de flechas empenachadas de verde y un arco élfico.

Val lo miró maravillada, de verdad que la manufactura era bellísima. Además que a ella le gustaba practicar la arquería y tenía considerablemente buena puntería.

Bajamos los cuatro juntos y en la puerta principal nos detuvimos.

-Suerte-dijeron Aragorn y Boromir, ayudándonos respectivamente a mí y a Val a la usanza de Gondor: agachándose, apoyando sus manos en nuestros hombros y besándonos la frente.

-Tened cuidado-dije.

-Buen viaje-dijo Val.

-Huid ahora-dijo Aragorn. Él y Boromir corrieron a distraer a los Montaraces y nosotras corrimos hasta distanciarnos y refugiarnos en una de las pequeñas cuevas del valle. Desde ahí podíamos ver la refriega. Miré a Val con simpatía y gratitud y quise decirle las palabras que ahora le dedicaré…

… Tú eres mi hermana del alma,

Realmente mi amiga.

Que en todo camino

Y por nada está siempre conmigo.

Aunque eres una mujer

Aún tienes el alma de una niña

Aquella que me da su amistad,

Su respeto y cariño.

Recuerdo que juntas

Pasamos muy duros momentos

Y tú no cambiaste

Por fuertes que fueran tus vientos.

Es tu corazón

Una casa de puertas abiertas,

Tú eres realmente la más cierta

En horas inciertas.

En ciertos momentos

Difíciles que hay en la vida,

Buscamos a quien

Nos ayude a encontrar la salida;

Y aquella palabra de fuerza

Y de fe que me has dado

Me da la certeza

Que siempre estuviste a mi lado.

Tú eres mi amiga del alma

En toda jornada,

Sonrisa y abrazo festivo

En cada llegada.

Me dices verdades tan grandes

Con frases abiertas,

Tú eres realmente la más cierta

En horas inciertas.

No preciso ni decir

Todo esto que te digo,

Pero es bueno así sentir,

Que eres tú mi gran amiga.

Hermanita, Val, este capítulo va dedicado a ti por motivo de tu cumpleaños. Felices quince, que Dios te bendiga por siempre y te dé muchos años de vida y de felicidad, que te muestre los caminos correctos y la fortaleza para elegirlos. Gracias por estar ahí, cuando siempre te necesito. Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo por siempre, no importa cuántas horas difíciles se te presenten, siempre hay una luz en el camino. Siempre estaré contigo en esos momentos ayudándote a buscar esa luz, es una promesa.

Hermanita, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decirte con este fic. Sé que es de un fandom que ni te interesa (agradezco esos esfuerzos heroicos en leer este desvarío). Pero, ¿sabes? Intento decirte que ni en la Tierra Media nadie conseguiría separarnos. Siempre juntas, ya sabes que es ese nuestro lema. No importan los peligros, malas horas, días que estorben, personas desgraciadas que se interpongan en nuestros caminos; en mitad del faro estaremos siempre juntas.

Hermanita, feliz cumpleaños. Te lo deseo desde lo más profundo de mí. Descuida que todo irá bien… (Ps. Versos adaptados del tema Amigo, Ataque77).


End file.
